Vacuum sealing flanges are used to connect vacuum chambers and tubing to each other. They are used in scientific and industrial applications for physical connections between various pieces of equipment. Vacuum sealing flanges are semi-permanent and may be frequently or occasionally disassembled. Some flange designs form a leak free seal by squeezing a soft gasket between harder flange surfaces.